Dare Or Hell
by Agurra of the Darkness
Summary: you know all those Dare stories that are full of good clean humor. Well this ain't one of them. Join Agurra of The Darkness as he puts the ninja of Naruto through hell in more ways then one. Can they withstand it or will they fall? You decide
1. Chapter 1: So it Begins

Hello all it's Agurra of the Darkness and I am back. I decided with a little help to write a new story for your enjoyment. I think that I have kept myself from writing stories long enough. However this time around I will be performing the class Truth or Dare fanfiction. However unlike most rather then suffer from you reviewing it and asking for dares, Instead I will ask you to suggest dares and send them to me by PM. Be advised I am new at this type of story but I figure it can't hurt to try. So without further commentary let us begin.

Chapter 1: So it Begins

Deep within a dark and somewhat large building, a young man named Agurra sat at a throne, he had a sinster plan in his head that would involve some unlucky leaf ninja.

Agurra: I believe the time has come to make my presence known to the Rookie 12. Now lets have some fun.

He then snapped his fingers and in a flash of light the 12 rookie genin (yes Sasuke is here as well) appeared before him.

Quickly looking around confused the all shouted "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

Agurra: You are in my world, little Leaf ninja

They all turned to face the unknown being before them.

Sasuke: Just who exactly are you and what do you want?

Agurra: I forgot to introduce myself. I apologize, My name is Agurra of the Darkness and it is a pleasure to meet you.

Now most of the serious ninja looked at Agurra with confusion and slight fear at this unknown enemy. However some of the group chose to voice their own opinions.

Kiba: Agurra? What the hell kind of name is that, are you some kind of emo or something?

There was silence in the halls for moment before a rather large stone crashed into the dog users thick skull. He proceeded to do a face plant on the group and was out cold.

Agurra: Anyone else have any clever comments they wish to voice?

The others simply shook there heads in response.

Agurra with a simply look of content on his face though hard to see through the bandages on his face said "Good"

Agurra: now as for your other question, I have brought you hear to make you go through a little something I like to call "DARE OR HELL." It's basically a game where I dare you guys to perform various dares of all types. If you refuse then you must endure one of the many different versions of Hell I have created. Any questions?

Neji: Yes, what makes you think for even a second we would engage in such a trivial activity?

At that moment though they couldn't see it a large grin broke out on Agurra's hidden face. He then rose from his chair and spoke rather joyfully "I was hoping you would ask that."

At that moment a trap door suddenly appeared out of no where under Neji's feet and he fell through the floor screaming. The other ninja turned to Agurra with fear their eyes.

Agurra: Don't worry he won't die, just suffer a bit.

At that moment Neji reappeared before them with an expression of absolute horror on his face.

Tenten and the others rushed towards him and asked what happened. However Neji could only stutter and twitch.

Sakura: What did you do to him?

Agurra: Do you really want to know?

Sakura shakes her head in response.

Agurra: It's something I call "Pit Hell." Basically I put him in a pit where the walls had large screen tv's built in showing endless hours of Guy and Lee hugging at maximum volume and high definition.

The Genin shudder in horror except Lee of course.

Agurra: Now, anyone else have a problem or complaints with how I run things here?

His captives can only shake their heads in fear of the pit.

Agurra: Good, however you don't have to worry right this second. Because the torture will begin soon enough.

The leaf ninja start to breath a sigh of relief, but are quickly stopped.

Agurra: However, I can promise you that started tomorrow, you will endure hell like you couldn't possibly imagine.

Agurra: Till then.


	2. Chapter 2: Love, Beatings and Hell

Yo, everyone it's Agurra again. I must say I was very surprised at how many people went to view the first chapter of Dare or Hell and it made me quite proud. However now the real fun begins. Another thing to note is that though you can't send dares through reviews that doesn't mean you don't have to write a review. I would like your opinions on my story I don't care if they are positive, negative or polar just say something. Anyway let the torture commence.

Chapter 2: Love, Beatings and Hell

It was pretty quite in Agurra's home as the 12 captured Genin were currently sleeping on cots he had placed out earlier (I know it sounds boring but it will make sense in a second). However the calm peaceful silence wasn't going to last.

Agurra appeared in the room with a bullhorn in his hand. However if one were to look closer they would notice that taped to the speaker of the bullhorn was an airhorn. Also the bullhorns volume was set to maximum.

Agurra (grinning like fiend): This is gonna be fun,

: Silence………..

Agurra: WAKE THE HELL UP, URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (airhorn sound).

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sounds of falling, crashing and pain in general.

Agurra: Good morning my little victims.

All: WHAT they asked as they put their fingers in their ears to try and adjust their now damaged hearing.

Agurra: Oh right,

Agurra then snaps his fingers and in an instant all the ninja can hear again. Now they were furious

Sakura: WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT WAKE UP CALL.

Ino: ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US DEAF.

Agurra looks skecptical then replies

Agurra: in order, I did that because it was funny and no though you seem to be doing a pretty good job yourselves. Seriously I have known Banshees quiter then you two loudmouths.

Sakura and Ino: WE ARE NOT **LOUD!**

Agurra: You are kinding right? Never mind, anyway I hope you guys are ready because it is time for DARE OR HELL. AHAAAAAAAAAAAAA(evil laughter and lightning strikes somewhere)

All ninja: ……..?

Agurra: Sorry I have always wanted to do that. Anyway to start off with I received some dare requests yesterday and being the generous person that I am I will allow those dares to come before my own.

Agurra then pulls a letter out of thin air before reading it out loud.

Dear Agurra,

_I want to dare Sakura to beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp, and I want to dare Hinata to make out with Naruto._

_Signed_

_Kagedoragan._

Agurra: A little simple but It would be rude of me to not have these dares performed. So first up Sakura kick Sasgays butt.

Sasuke: My name is Sasuke

Agurra: yea don't care

Sakura: I would never hurt my Beloved Sasuke. Forget it I won't do it.

Agurra: Sakura, this isn't a democracy, it's a Dictatorship and I am the dictator here. your opinion accounts for jack squat. However since you won't do the dare of your own will, I have no choice but to make you.

Sakura: How do you plan to do that?

Agurra (grinning): with this

Snaps his fingers and a wooden door with the initials BH engraved in a metal bar on the top appeared.

Sakura: What's that? (a little afraid)

Agurra appeared behind her and the door opened. He then raised his foot before saying

Agurra: You are about to find out.

Agurra then kicked her square in the butt sending her flying through the door before it slammed shut.

Naurto: Sakura! What the hell did you do with her.

Agurra: Relax, she is currently in one of my many doors of hell. Consider them motivation. You see every time anyone of you chooses not to perform a dare then you are forced to enter one of the many different doors I have. Each has a different horrible torture of my own design and you don't come out until I decide. Kind of like my Pit Hell white eye over there went through yesterday.

Neji visibly stiffened and paled remembering his own torture.

Choji: What does the engraving on the top mean

Agurra: each engraving contains the initals of each toture that occurs beyond the door.

Shikamaru: So what does BH stand for

Agurra turned slightly with a small smile visable on his face.

Agurra: "Believe Hell."

The others were puzzled as to what the name could possibly mean before a loud shriek rang throughout the halls.

Sakura: LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS PURE AND HOLY IN THIS WORLD LET ME OUT!

Agurra: okay I think she has had enough. (snaps his fingers)

Sakura bursts out of the room like a bullet, she is as white as a ghost and her hair has turned grey possibly from stress and fear. Her body is shaking like a leaf in the wind and she keeps mumbling some kind of mantra to herself

Naruto and Ino rush to her side.

Naruto: Sakura what happened?

Sakura takes one look at Naruto and then screams even louder, shattering the glass within a ten-mile radius.

Ino: What was behind that door.

The others turn to Agurra for an explanation.

Agurra: Believe hell, it is kind of like the Pit hell in the sense it is a room filled with tv screens. However rather then having guy and lee on the screen hugging (others shake) it instead shows Naruto on the screen.

Kiba: What the hecks so bad about seeing this loser. Points to Naruto

Naruto: can it dog-breath

Agurra: I forgot to mention it contains scenes of him saying "Believe it" over and over and over again.

Everyone except Naruto and Hinata suddenly start to freak out.

Naruto: what's so bad about me saying "Believe it"

Sakura screams

Agurra: that answer your question?

Agurra: Okay now Sakura either you beat up Sasuke or it's back in the room again, your choice.

Sakura suddenly snaps out of her stupor and runs towards Sasuke with her arms pumped full of Chakra.

Sasuke: Sakura, what are you doing? No wait, Sakura back off, what are you…… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sounds of punches, kicks, breaking bones and girly screams echo throughout the halls.

After about six minutes of emo pummeling Sasuke is on the floor looking like he just walked through a mine field, while Sakura is stand over his broken body with steam coming off her fists.

Agurra: Okayyyy, well that was fun. Now on to the next dare, Hinata you and Naruto must make out.

Hinata: (faints)

Agurra: Oh for crying out loud. Grabs an Airhorn and blasts it in her ear.

Hinata: AHHHHH!

Agurra: Now then, you either make out with Naruto right now or (whispers something in her ear making he go super nova red).

Hinata quickly walks towards Naruto who hasn't even been paying attention to anything that is going on.

Naruto: Hinata what are you….. (Hinata presses her lips against his)

Agurra: Finally, I have been waiting to see them do that. Quickly pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures.

Agurra: these will sell for a lot.

Naruto and Hinata continue kissing each other like there is no tomorrow and show not signs of stopping.

Agurra: Okay, normally I would break this whole thing up but since it is Naruto and Hinata I will let it slide. Well this is all the time we have for today, until next time.

End

Well this is my second chapter and I really thought I did some serious good with it. Granted it didn't have many dares but I can assure you that will change soon enough. However I will need some people to send me some dares viva PM. However I must ask you seriously think them out and make them less predictable and more creative. Also not all dares will be used all at once so some of you will have to wait. Besides that please send me some reviews on what you think of my chapter. Well I have to go until later, Agurra out.


	3. Chapter 3: Agurra's Dares

Hey everyone it's Agurra again and I am back with a new chapter for Dare or Hell. Be prepared cause the hell is only going to get worse. One thing do to an order by one of my viewers I must ask you not send me any more dares as it violates the rules. I may use some of your dares for ideas but nothing more. Also if you get the chance check out my new story "**When Sasori Gets Bored"** it has only received 6 reivews but all are positive. So check it out and tell me what you think. Now without Further trouble, LET THE HELL BEGIN!

Chapter 3, Agurra's Dares

Agurra: Welcome back to Dare or Hell where we have….

Naruto and Hinata are still kissing and making a lot of noise. During the last chapter they were dared to kiss and have been since with no signs of stopping much to everyones displeasure.

Agurra (now with a tich mark): Okay it was cute the first few minutes but that was over 10 FRICKING HOURS AGO, ENOUGH ALREADY!

Naruto and Hinata: ………….(Still making out)

Agurra: Okay that's it, (grabs a crowbar out of nowhere and puts it between them). Adds some leverage and manages to pull them apart.

Kiba: Finally, I thought the we going to suck each other's faces off.

Everyone else nod in agreement. Naruto and Hinata slowly come to their senses and after remembering what they just did turn red in the face and look away.

Agurra: Okay now that the 10-hour make out session is over we can resume our little game. IT'S TIME FOR DARE OR HELL, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ninjas now turned captive start to shudder and freak out at the thought of what new horrors await them.

Agurra: However, today I am going to try something new. Instead of using other people's dares I am going to use some of my own, hehehehhe.

Kiba: OH GOD WE'RE ALL DOOMED!

Sakura: How bad could his dares be?

Everyone looks at her with a WTF expression, as it seems she forgot her earlier trip to the BH room not long ago.

Agurra: Okay now who to mess with first, let's see (looks at the respective victims carefully).

Finally his virtually invisiable eyes fall on the virtually concealed face on one Shino Aburame. He then raises his finger towards the bug ninja and says……

Agurra: Your first Buggy.

Shino: ………..

Agurra: So you like bugs huh, well lets see how you like them after this. To take a page out of the movie Little Nicky I will have you covered in bugs.

Shino: That's it?

Agurra: No fool, I just wanted to let you know what is going to happen before I present the dare in proper fashion.

Shino: Proper Fashion.

Agurra: Like this "Laddies and Gentlemen, I present for your enjoyment Mr. Shino Aburame……."

A light appears out of nowhere and shines on Shino. Everyone looks on wondering if something is supposed to happen before Agurra shouts out.

Agurra: COVERED IN BEES!

In an instant a massive swarm of angry, sting crazed bees appear out of nowhere and cover Shino completely. His screams are almost unheard of behind all the buzzing but it is evident he is in serious pain. The rest of the genin can only watch in horror as their friend it stung again and again by the swarm.

The stinging onslot continues for several minutes before the bees disappear, leaving behind a bloated and stung up Shino.

Hinata: S. Shino are you alright?

Shino turns his head slightly and mumbles

Shino: I chin't feal mi feace (I can't feel my face).

Agurra: Don't worry he will be fine, after all this game wouldn't be any fun if someone died. Now on to my next victim, Ino.

Ino: What, Why me?

Agurra: One, you haven't been dared yet and two, I don't like you, that good enough for you?

Ino pouts in response to his comment.

Agurra: I dare you to, Pour chicken fat all over your body, walk into the cage of rabid weasels, stay in there for two hours and then……

Ino: AHAHAHA

After screaming she tries to run away only to be caught by a pair of chains that suddenly appear around her body.

Agurra: So you don't want to do the dare, fine by me, gives me a chance to try out one of my new Hell chambers.

All the ninja start to freak, they knew of Agurra's chambers of Hell and knew they could hold any sort of horror. Ino was especially scared, as she would be the one on the receiving end of it.

Agurra: Now which Hell to put you in, wait I now the PH room. Agurra then snaps his fingers and a door with the letters PH engraved in it appears.

Ino: what does PH stand for?

Agurra turns with a sick grin on his face before saying "Pervert Hell." He then kicks her in and locks the door. Screams of both terror and in a strange way moans are heard from behind the door.

Sakura: What is behind that door?

Agurra: The door is called Pervert Hell, it gets it's name from the fact I stuck the biggest perverts I could find in there. Among the list include Glen Quagmire, Micheal Kelso, Fukuyama from Girls Bravo (if you watched the show you would get it, if not well can't say much). As for what is happening well that's anyone's guess really.

The sounds continue along with the occasional phrases like "Gigiged gigiged, Burn!. Etc.

Agurra: Well I think we'll leave her in there for a while, it's not like anything will actually happen.

Choji: what do you mean by that?

Agurra: Simple, I can alter or change anything in this world I choose so all I have to do is say something and it comes true. As a result aside from some mental trauma and scaring I will make it so anyother effects will be wiped away.

Agurra: Now for the last of my dares for now at least it's time for you to suffer Neji.

Neji: What, but I already went through on of your hells, why do I have to…..

A pair of what look like ordinary sunglasses are slapped over Neji's eyes. Strangely on the middle of the pair are the initials EH.

Agurra: Shut up already, now for my dare I want you to keep those glasses on your eyes for the next three chapters.

Neji looks at Agurra with a curious expression before he gets an arrogant grin on his face.

Neji: That's it, I was expecting something much better from you, I guess you are not as evil as you make yourself out to be.

Agurra starts grining, and then snaps his fingers. The initals on the glasses start to glow light blue.

Agurra: Alright smartass, Lets see how you like this, turn around.

Neji: Huh, what kind of request is tha……. AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lee comes up to Neji and asks

Lee: Neji, my youthful teammate what is it that troubles you?

Neji looks at Lee before his face turns green and he runs over to a potted plant and pukes his guts out into it.

Tenten: What the Hell did you do to him?

Agurra: I put those glasses on him for a reason, those glasses are known as Eye Hell and they are one of my more unique torture devices.

The others look at Agurra with interest before Sasuke steps up.

Sasuke: What exactly do they do.

Agurra pauses for a moment before responding,

Agurra: Simple when wearing them you see clear through everyone clothes and you can't close your eyes. This is torture because if you are a guy you will get nosebleeds from seeing girls and puke your guts out from looking at guys. Of course he can't see through mine since I created them and I am just evil.

Neji returns from the plant only to see the rest of his friends standing before him. He pauses for a minute before blood erupts from his noise while puke floods out of his mouth at the same time. All in all it isn't a pretty sight to behold.

Agurra: Well, um I guess we will have to close this chapter in order to clean up Fate boys projectile fluids. Anyway see you again next time on DARE OR HELL!

End……

Well this is my latest chapter and I hope you enjoy it. As a note if you can go and check out both my story "**When Sasori Gets Bored," **Then check out a story both I and another writer created called **"A mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death" **it will blow your freaking mind. Anyway besides that remember to read and review please. Thanks later.


End file.
